


Абсолютный код

by xeniaflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantastic, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: История о том, к чему может привести зависть.





	Абсолютный код

_«...и как эпилог — всё та же любовь, а как пролог — всё та же смерть»_

Рассвет был полон немоты и серости. Лежащий на узком матрасе возле стены человек открыл глаза, вытянул затекшую руку, пошевелил пальцами — медленно, словно удивляясь тому, что еще может совершать ими какие-то действия, и посмотрел на второго, который лежал напротив на таком же матрасе и, казалось, еще спал. Первый проснувшийся плотнее закутался в тонкое одеяло. Кроме двух матрасов, стола и стула, во всем доме не было никакой мебели: тот словно был сколочен в спешке — крепко, но грубо. Первый усмехнулся: видимо, второй нарочно не говорит ему о цели задуманного им эксперимента — не считать же его причиной глупый спор пару лет назад, о котором он почти забыл. 

_— Как долго ты намерен держать меня здесь?_  
_— Столько, сколько будет нужно мне. Для чистоты эксперимента я срок оглашать не буду. Я всё точно рассчитал. Меня не будут искать. Потому что я не имею ценности. Наконец-то это сыграет мне на руку._

Первый расправил плечи, потянулся к бутылке с водой, а потом — к другой, в которой плескалась желтоватая, похожая на яблочный сок, жидкость. Если сейчас нужно ими пользоваться — значит, он так и будет поступать, а потом, по окончанию «полевых испытаний», вернется домой, разложит полученный опыт на составляющие и напишет на его основе еще одну работу. Может быть, Второй именно поэтому дает ему шанс ее сделать? А его нестандартные, непривычные для слуха речи — для обострения восприятия и чистоты их совместного опыта. Ведь любые события — это не только опыт, но и материал для исследования. 

_— Это не шутка. Ты должен это понять. Я выбрал тебя._  
_— Для твоей новой игры?_  
_— Для нашей новой игры. Смерть — это знаешь ли, обоюдный опыт. И для того, кто умрет, и для того, кто ему в этом поможет._  
_— Нет, не знаю. Не пробовал. Я пить хочу. У тебя есть вода?_

Несмотря на гнетущую обстановку и его собственное положение, мысли Первого не имели тревожной окраски. Он смотрел на спящего (или притворяющегося, что спит) спокойно. Всё хорошо. Это его друг, он безоговорочно ему доверяет. Его друг не может сделать ему ничего дурного. Сейчас рассветет и снова можно будет взяться за складывание сказочной картины из трех тысяч кусочков — сложную, неподдающуюся штуку – единственное развлечение. Спящий Второй запрещал ему записывать свои впечатления, но куски будущей статьи уже складывались в голове в одно. Да, он впишет имя Второго в свою… нет, в их совместную работу. Всё просто. Это его друг. Он хочет быть с ним всегда.

**Вопрос**

— Так, значит, возможность совершить идеальное преступление — теоретически очень высока? — вопрос прозвучал десять секунд спустя после того, как он закончил свою лекцию о кибербезопасности и снял очки, чтобы протереть стекла — старым, заученным, привычным движением. Давно можно было бы вставить контактные линзы, но присутствие инородного тела в глазу раздражало еще больше, чем неожиданные вопросы.

Михаэль выдержал паузу — о, он умел выдерживать паузы, умел ждать — за свой век он научился точно отмерять время и терпение. Отмерять безошибочно, с аптекарской точностью. Он всегда хорошо умел делать расчеты.  
— Если учесть, какое количество громких преступлений остается нераскрытым — по самым разным причинам, то думаю, что вероятность весьма высока, да, — уклончиво ответил он.

Студенты оживились и зашумели. Пусть. Пусть шумят, спорят, выясняют неуловимую истину. Только в сказках добро всегда побеждает зло, мертвые воскресают, а злодеи наказаны или погибают. Реалии же далеки от сказок: в жизни всё намного жестче и… правдивей. Он покачал головой и собрал бумаги — он практически никогда не смотрел в листы, зная дополнительный материал наизусть, но прикосновение к бумаге успокаивало его: как успокаивали многочисленные, придуманные им повседневные ритуалы, как успокаивала разработанная им до мелочей маскировка, и расписание лекций и семинаров на год вперед. 

Михаэль Виндиг вышел из здания, морщась от порывов свежего ветра: осень подходила к концу и скоро дождливая сырость сменится холодом и первыми заморозками. Заморозки… Помнится, первые годы после переезда он подсознательно искал взглядом лужи, на которых была бы тонкая ледяная корочка, с приятным хрустом ломающаяся под ботинком. Но луж не было — здесь не замерзал на них первый лёд и машины не обрызгивали после дождя, нечаянно или намеренно проезжая по водному пятну. Со временем он привык к отсутствию луж так же, как привык к чужой стране и совершенно новому укладу жизни. На чужой язык он переключался так же легко, как менял раскладку клавиатуры. Позже он изменил даже имя — чтобы оно звучало, не выбиваясь из общего потока привычных здесь имен. Он наслаивал новые впечатления поверх старой памяти — стараясь, чтобы вместо полновесных файлов остались только линки, ведущие в никуда. 

— Вы совершили то, о чем говорили? — вопрос прозвучал, как звук хлопушки, у самого уха. Как выстрел.  
Михаэль повернул голову: так и есть, Марк — яркий длинный шарф, куртка нараспашку, тяжелый рюкзак за спиной, тяжелые ботинки на танкетке. Типичный студент. Нетипичным был только взгляд: цепкий и пронзительный. Жесткий, как рентгеновские лучи.  
— Не совсем понимаю, что Вы имеете в виду, — ответил Михаэль, направляясь к машине.  
— Облегчите душу, — Марк не отставал. Он сковырнул носком случайно завалявшийся на аллее серовато-желтый лист, пнул его. — Я знаю, что у Вас есть тайна.  
— Нет, не знаете, — отрезал Михаэль, открывая дверь салона.  
— Я уверен, — полетело ему в спину. Михаэль включил зажигание и еще раз посмотрел в сторону Марка. Нет, ни у кого, ни у кого он не видел таких глаз: карие и глубокие, они показались ему очень умными и всё понимающими.

**Новичок**

Точечный светильник на стене горел неярким, теплым светом, выхватывая кусок фоторепродукции с летним пейзажем и увеличенный черно-белый снимок в простой белой рамке: двое пятилетних оборванцев стоят босыми ногами на грязной проселочной дороге и скалятся в камеру. Михаэль повесил его в тот день, когда получил здешнее гражданство — как наглядную иллюстрацию того, что чёрная полоса тоже бывает взлетной.  
— У тебя были очень простые мечты, Васька… — тихо произнес он, обращаясь к одному из парнишек. — Так даже лучше. — Михаэль отодвинул снимок в сторону, набирая код на вмонтированном в стену сейфе. Он не хранил в нем важных бумаг, наличных или драгоценностей — он хранил там нечто бесценное, важное, принадлежащее лишь ему. Не имеющее аналогов. Михаэль достал из сейфа то, что он для простоты понимания именовал «слайдом», покрутил в руках, поднес к глазам, хотя вряд ли мог бы разглядеть там что-либо невооруженным взглядом. Множество людей мечтают о возможности переиграть задним числом какие-либо события, выбрать другой вариант их развития, исправить ошибки. Разница лишь между остальными людьми и ним в том, что он имеет такую возможность. Чего он испугался — вопросов студента, случайно угадавшего болевую точку? Однажды он вышел из тени. Почему бы не выйти еще раз?  
— Ни жив, ни мертв, — сказал он слабо мерцавшему в руках «слайду» и вернул его в сейф, представляя себе рожу настырного Марка, который внезапно услышит правду. Хотя бы ради этого нужно его пригласить на разговор.

***

— Всё началось с того, что в класс к нам пришел новичок. Из тех благополучных, по которым видно, что у них есть теплый дом, добрые родители и двое веселых собак. У них есть всё. — Михаэль сложил пальцы домиком и глянул на Марка, в глазах которого мелькнула тень непонимания. — Да, я родился не здесь. Далеко. Там многое было по-другому… Его представили детям, и он сел рядом со мной. Я как раз сидел один — третий ряд, последняя парта. Скажу честно — в соседстве я не нуждался и рад ему не был.  
— Как звали новенького?  
— Миша. Его звали Миша. Я смотрел на него и думал: «Разве этот чистенький знает, как это — сдавать разный хлам за копейки, чтобы купить хлеб? Не знает — на роже написано». У меня в то время был друг и он утонул — когда мы ныряли в незнакомом месте. Поэтому я не особо стремился заново заводить друзей.  
— Как утонул ваш друг? Он плохо плавал? Почему вы его не спасли? Не позвали на помощь? Не позвонили в службу спасения? — Марк засыпал его вопросами.  
— Он свернул себе шею о незамеченный в мутной воде выступ и ушел на дно, в расщелину, что когда-то образовалась при выработке породы. — Михаэль прикрыл глаза, припоминая детали. — Там было много сюрпризов. Плавать он умел. Я нырял за ним, пока глаза не стали красными. Но тело нашли только через месяц — водолазы вытащили. На помощь звать было некого — карьер был за городом, а мобильные телефоны в то время отсутствовали как класс.  
— А когда вы вернулись домой — вы же могли позвать на помощь, сообщить...?  
— Когда я вернулся домой — мне пришлось сбежать, потому что родители были... не в духе. Благо было лето.  
— Вы не ночевали дома?  
— Бывало. Я, знаете ли, не горел желанием разделить судьбу друга.  
— Поэтому вы возненавидели новичка за благополучие?  
— Скорее, я завидовал: как я уже говорил, у него было всё. Всё, о чем я мечтал. Да, у него случались неудачи, но он умел забывать о них вскоре после того, как они случались. Я так не умел — я помнил свои неудачи годами. Мише удавалось всё, за чтобы он не брался: он легко осваивал языки, музыкальные инструменты, геометрию, новые игры. Мне же многое приходилось если не понимать, то заучивать. Мне, словно в насмешку, достались самые плохие карты, самые неудачные расклады.  
— Слишком яркий контраст?  
— Верно. Как плевок в лицо. Я был ребенком, который внезапно увидел, насколько он обделен. Я не осознавал своего патологического состояния в школьные годы, а после — принял его как неотъемлемую часть себя. Мне казалось, что так было всегда, что я родился с заранее заложенной двойственностью восприятия того, кого все считали моим другом.  
— Вы не считали его другом?  
— Он был хорошим другом. И он считал меня своим другом.  
— Но Вы же догадывались, что другие люди могут жить лучше вас.  
— Безусловно. Поэтому я ни к кому не ходил в гости. А он затащил меня к себе. Тогда я и увидел, насколько велика разница.  
— Почему же Вы не отказались от дружбы с ним?  
— Потому что я хотел узнать его секрет — понять, что надо делать, как себя вести, чтобы быть успешным. Поэтому я изучал его. Досконально. Мне хотелось быть не хуже, мне хотелось получить всё то же, что и он.  
— Вы ведь стали тем, кем хотели?  
— Да. Миша умел видеть перспективные направления, «ловить струю», осваивать новинки задолго до того, как это становилось чем-то обыденным и привычным. После того, как мы поступили в университет, ему светила престижная стажировка за рубежом, а мне — участь делать несложные анализы и расчеты для более сложных опытов, к которым меня вряд ли бы допустили. В лучшем случае я мог бы занять место старшего научного сотрудника, хотя мы были почти на одном уровне. Почти. Для них я всегда оставался вторым помощником третьего лаборанта. На два порядка ниже Миши, разумеется. Но к тому времени у нас был готов Проектор, и это изменило всё.  
— Проектор?..  
— Проектор — это то, о чем я расскажу вам позже.  
Марк помолчал, помялся, словно собираясь с духом.  
— Слушайте… — наконец выдохнул он. — Можно я в следующую встречу буду записывать ваш рассказ на диктофон? Вы разрешите? Мне кажется, это будет интересный материал.  
— Я думал, он уже включен. — Михаэль усмехнулся. — Хорошо продумывайте вопросы. От правильной формулировки вопросов во многом будет зависеть то, какую информацию Вы получите. Это правило будет действовать всегда, кем бы Вы не стали: журналистом, дипломатом, шпионом, кем-либо еще.  
— Я запомню. — Марк закинул рюкзак на плечо, а потом кивнул в сторону черно-белого снимка. — Это вы с Мишей?  
— Нет. Это мой друг детства. Тот, с которым мы были... одной касты.  
— Как его звали?  
— Марк. — Михаэль постучал по циферблату своих наручных часов.  
— Я продумаю вопросы. — Парень поднял ладони вверх, словно защищаясь. — До встречи.

**Пари**

— Так возможно ли идеальное преступление? — вопрос был задан Первым между двумя укусами бутерброда — с той же невероятной легкостью, с которой тот мог бы спросить, который час. Ну, или поинтересоваться у Бога устройством Вселенной.  
Второй промолчал — он всегда молчал, сначала слушая то, что скажут другие. Он умел точно вычислять из множества мнений некое усредненное общее и выдавать его за свою точку зрения. Что он думал на самом деле — не знал никто.

Практиканты переглянулись и принялись живо обсуждать всевозможные варианты, в том числе и те, что не вызывали ничего, кроме смеха. Первый молчал, наклонив голову, внимательно слушая, улыбаясь и неспешно попивая собственноручно приготовленный чай из какого-то своего секретного сбора — остальные чаи он считал ядами и даже рассказывал о древних способах отравления ими, которые практиковали то ли ниндзя, то ли самураи, то ли кто-то очень на них похожий. «Женщина вынесла из музея предметы, похожие на картины...». «Ага, — тут же язвительно-весело добавлял Первый. — А потом она их продала за предметы, похожие на деньги, и купила предметы, похожие на продукты, из которых приготовила что-то, похожее на еду».  
— А ты что думаешь? — один из практикантов толкнул Второго под локоть.  
— Не задумывался, — буркнул он.  
— Оставьте его в покое, — сказал Первый. — Он не способен муху обидеть, а вы тут об убийстве говорите.  
— Заключим пари? — внезапно для себя выпалил Второй. Какая-то еще неоформленная идея, бродившая в голове, подтолкнула его язык.  
— Пари на что? — улыбнулся Первый. — На убийство?  
— На идеальное убийство.  
— Брось, — тот отмахнулся, словно от назойливой мухи, которую Второй так и не сумел убить раньше.  
— Почему же? — Второй нервно облизал губы. — Если всё пройдет удачно — оно останется нераскрытым.  
— Если оно будет нераскрытым — как мы о нем узнаем?  
— Ты точно узнаешь, — пообещал Второй. — Да, ты узнаешь. Первым.  
Первый издал мягкий смешок:  
— Ладно, посмотрим…  
Он не верит. Ни на йоту не поверил, что Второй на такое способен. Как не верил в него всегда. Если ничего не предпринять, он останется вечным Вторым, ведь они словно два жестких диска на одном шлейфе: Primary и Second, Master и Slave. Он всегда вторичен. Вторсырье. Его используют как суррогат. Как эрзац — в случае крайней необходимости. С неохотой. Больше он ни на что не годен, кроме как быть заменителем. Тенью. Если он отступит — он проиграет. Проиграет жизнь, которая у него должна быть: новая жизнь — та, которой он достоин. Он должен выйти на свет, хватит уже быть в тени.

***

Второй встал, развел огонь в очаге, подкормил его нарубленным хворостом, оглянулся на Первого, который кутался в одеяло. Скоро исход. Скоро. Он всё рассчитал. Он всегда умел точно рассчитывать время, словно взвешивая его на медицинских весах.  
Он приготовил чай — с дополнительным ингредиентом для первого, и обычный, без добавок — для себя. Он поставил чашку поблизости и отошел подальше — получить в лицо горячей жидкостью не хотелось. Но Первый не трогал чай — он просто смотрел на Второго, и тому почему-то захотелось тут же вылить чай, дать противоядие, превратить всё в шутку, и сказать, что эксперимент закончен.

**Проектор**

— Итак, Проектор… Что это?  
— Представьте себе, что вы желаете записать какое-то событие, но не стандартным образом, а в объеме, и так же его воспроизвести.  
— Вроде формата IMAX?  
— Пусть будет вроде формата IMAX, если так понятней. Вы как бы делаете «слепок» определенного куска пространства-времени и храните в виде «слайда», который можно будет заново спроектировать в ту же точку прошлого. Похоже на кинопроектор, который проектирует фильм на экран. Поэтому и Проектор.  
— Можно ли увидеть запись события как обычное видео?  
— Нет. Вы еще не поняли? Он записывает события не для просмотра на экране, как банальный «фильм» — Проектор дает возможность полноценно пережить их заново и повернуть по-другому. Если вы пожелаете, конечно.  
— Вы использовали Проектор для совершения идеального убийства?  
— Нет, что вы. — Михаэль издал короткий смешок. — Проектор не убивает. Проектор не снимает кино. Он записывает событие, которое можно изменить позже. Пространственный радиус и продолжительность записи можно выставить вручную. Миша придумал способ конвертировать запись и хранить ее в виде некого абсолютного кода — кода, привязанного к определенным адресам: в нашем случае — к координатам пространства-времени и участникам событий. Никто не сможет заново пережить событие, если не является его участником.  
— Как же Проектор распознает участников?  
— Участники носят его отметку: своеобразный ярлык, ссылку на основной файл, которая срабатывает при первичном сканировании и конвертации.  
— Проектор защищает нужное событие от стороннего вмешательства?  
— Да. В отличие от тех фантастических выдумок, что в прошлом и будущем лазит кто попало и где не лень. Проектор нельзя назвать типичной машиной времени. У него весьма узконаправленные функции.  
Марк долго молчал, а затем выключил диктофон.  
— Вы не возражаете... — сказал он. — ...если я возьму тайм-аут? Я знаю, что Вы стараетесь объяснить как можно проще, но то, что Вы рассказываете… Если бы я вас не знал, то подумал бы, что вы или чокнутый гений или просто чокнутый.  
— Я — не гений, — произнес Михаэль. — Гением был Миша. Он видел простор там, где даже мне была видна стена. Я лишь делал детали и помогал собирать Проектор. Я до сих пор не знаю, как на самом деле он работает.

***

Когда Марк ушел, Михаэль снова вернулся в свой кабинет. Нужно привести в порядок бумаги и дела, разослать письма, забрать из банковской ячейки детали Проектора. Кажется, он не сообщил Марку ничего лишнего — только то, что тот мог бы понять. 

«Найдем клад... — Васька деловито болтал ногами, сидя на краю полуразрушенного дома. — ...купим ящик сгущенки, дом отдельный и гараж. Ремонтировать всё буду».

Васька мечтал откопать где-то клад или достать его со дна силикатного карьера, на который они часто бегали купаться летом. Васькина мать тоже работала за гроши на частном предприятии, батя пил, долги за квартиру росли, а жрать было нечего. Поэтому Васька мог его понять в любых ситуациях. Разумеется, они слышали страшилки про то, что на дне карьера, кроме всяких полезных и не очень железяк, лежит еще и куча трупов: самоубийц и не только — в местных пересказах выражение «увезли на карьер» обычно значило, что кому-то крышка. Правда, сколько они с Васькой не ныряли — трупы им не попадались, хотя в такие моменты было и страшно и любопытно: а вдруг? Вдруг именно они найдут что-то интересное, как находили раньше, собирая всякий металлолом в разных заброшенных местах? 

«Всё будет хорошо, Мурка, не переживай» — Васька, чья голова едва возвышалась над столом, гладил кошкин хвост, пока врач ветклиники осматривала ее и делала укол.

Может, и в самом деле было бы намного лучше, если бы они искали клад в другом месте...

**«Слайд»**

— Когда Проектор запускается и считывает «слайд» — что происходит?  
— Что происходит, если пытаться сохранить один и тот же файл дважды в одном и том же месте? Вам предлагают несколько вариантов, верно?  
— Верно.  
— Проектор предлагает только один — замену: копия, которая хранится в «слайде», вставляется на место оригинального события. — Михаэль снял темную ткань, наброшенную на некий предмет на столе. — Вы видели что-либо похожее?  
— Это… это — Проектор? — глаза Марка расширились. Михаэль довольно усмехнулся: юноша, видимо, жалеет, что не взял с собой еще и камеру.  
— Это — «слайд».  
— Какое событие Вы на него записали?  
— Ключевое. — Михаэль набросил ткань обратно, приглушая мерцание «слайда». — На случай, если бы что-то пошло не так.  
— Вы желали когда-нибудь пережить его заново?  
— Не было надобности.  
— Когда участник события в будущем запускает Проектор, что случается с его физическим телом?  
— Физическое тело остается в будущем. «Копия» ведь сделана не с него. Переносится только сознание. Это тоже особенность Проектора.  
— Скажите… - Марк прикусил губу. – Вы говорили, что собрали Проектор, а Миша вскоре должен был уезжать?  
— Правильно.  
— Скажите, он уехал?  
— Нет.  
Марк откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Уехали вы, верно? Но как?  
— Внешне мы были очень похожи. Овал лица, нос, губы, разрез глаз. Нас часто принимали за братьев, хотя мы скорее были как Принц и Нищий. Я был его бесплатным приложением… флаером на чашечку кофе, выданным в бонус к билету на концерт. Много факторов сыграло в мою пользу: то, что он жил отдельно от родителей; то, что у него была свое жилье, которое можно было продать; то, что я изучил его привычки до деталей, и самое забавное — то, что я был его тенью, которую никто не стал бы искать.  
— Вы очень спокойно об этом говорите, — заметил Марк.  
— А есть смысл рвать на себе волосы? По документам уехал Миша… Михаил Ветров, а значит, тот, кто остался — тот и Тень.  
— Что вы с ним сделали?  
— Это лишний вопрос. Ведь секрет идеального преступления — в неразглашении его деталей, не так ли? Способ подсказал мне сам Миша, когда описывал его в тот же день, когда и задал тот же вопрос, что и Вы. Как я уже говорил, он был гением во всем, за что брался.  
— Почему Вы рассказали всё это? Зачем показали «слайд»? — с легким недоумением спросил Марк.  
— Я рассказал свою историю и показал «слайд» лишь потому, что мне… захотелось. Знаете, когда есть шанс прожить вторую жизнь, порой чувствуешь удивительную свободу.  
— Нет, — Марк нахмурился. — Я не знаю. Потому что я считал, что такой возможности не существует в принципе.  
— Когда Проектор изобретут заново, Вы узнаете его сразу. Его нельзя будет спутать ни с чем. У него будет особенная «внешность». Потому что он может работать только в одной определенной конфигурации.

**Старт**

Второй поставил на место последнюю деталь и отошел, чтобы еще раз окинуть взглядом собранный Проектор. Здесь, в будущем, сбросив наконец оболочку чужого имени, он чувствовал смесь усталости, нелогичности и ничем не оправданного тепла. У него была хорошая, полная жизнь, которой были лишены его друзья. Он мог бы легко дождаться смерти от старости. Но тогда у Миши не осталось бы ни единого шанса.

Второй достал «слайд» и вставил его в «лепестки» считывателя. Проектор дал ему возможность изменения. Нужно было прожить целую жизнь для того, чтобы излечиться от зависти и понять, что ему хочется вернуться. С опытом уже пройденного пути всё будет по-другому. Потому что всё предельно просто. Это его друг. Он хочет быть с ним всегда.


End file.
